GaaMatsu Drabble Collection
by Princess Savoki
Summary: 1. Tiramisu / Yang ada di pikiran Gaara kali ini adalah Tiramisu. Entah kenapa, saat ia memakan kue Tiramisu ini rasanya sangat lembut dan manis. Berbeda dari biasa yang ia makan sebelumnya. / 2. Bertumbuh / "Kamu kan selalu memberiku asupan nutrisi dan cinta setiap hari. Pastinya.. Aku berkembang dan bertumbuh karena bantuan kamu, kan?" / 2015 by Princess Savoki.
1. Tiramisu

**Gaara - Matsuri (GaaMatsu)**

 **GaaMatsu drabble collection.**

 **© 2015 by Princess Savoki.**

 **1\. Tiramisu**

* * *

Haloo^^

GaaMatsu Drabble Collection ini setiap chapternya terpisah ya. Maksudnya tidak menyambung gitu, lho. Oke, terima kasih ^^ Selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

Ibu menyebalkan sekali ... Padahal aku ingin membeli kue tiramisu. Tetapi Ibu tidak memperbolehkannya. Ia menyuruhku memakai uangku sendiri. Padahal Ibu tahu kalau uang jajan bulananku sudah habis. Sebenarnya, aku punya uang sih.. Tetapi sedikit, tidak cukup untuk membeli kue favoritku, Tiramisu. T_T

Akhirnya, aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju taman kota. Di sekitar taman kota banyak toko, kafe, restoran, dan lainnya. Tujuanku adalah pergi menuju Vouex Cafe. Ehm, kafe itu terlihat masih sepi. Wajarlah. Sekarang masih jam sembilan lewat sepuluh. Kafe itu biasanya buka tepat pada sepuluh menit yang lalu.

 _Cling! Cling!_

Aku membuka pintu dan berjalan memasuki kafe. Lalu, duduk meja nomor 12. Tempat favoritku. Setelah itu seorang pelayan menghampiriku.

"Permisi. Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?" tanya seoran gadis berambut coklat dan beiris _onyx_ itu. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya. Haha, mungkin ia bosan melihat pengunjung sepertiku yang selalu mampir ke kafe ini. Ah, bisa dibilang aku ini pelanggan tetap kafe ini.

~GaaMatsu~

Gadis berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Matsuri ini mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa laki-laki di hadapannya inj tidak menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Hei, Tuan. Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Matsuri sekali lagi. Seketika lelaki itu terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. Aku ingin pesan green tea latte."

Matsuri mengangguk dan menuliskan pesanan laki-laki itu di sebuah kertas kecil. Lalu, dengan sepatu rodanya ia melesat meninggalkan lelaki itu dan kini ia bertujuan ke dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Matsuri kembali dari dapur dan berjalan sambil membawa nampan kecil berisi green tea latte –pesanan lelaki yang memiliki tato bertuliskan 'Ai' di dahinya–.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." Matsuri menaruh minuman itu dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Tetapi, lelaki itu malah terdiam. Sedangkan, kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Lelaki berambut merah yang diketahui Matsuri bernama Gaara ini malah menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Tuan?"

"Tiramisu..."

"Tuaan?"

"Tiramisu..."

"Hei, Tu–"

Seketika Matsuri lupa caranya bernafas. Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Tiba-tiba lelaki ini berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung mencium bibir Matsuri.

 _Ciuman pertamakuuu!_ Jerit Matsuri dalam hati.

Gaara tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Tiramisu. Entah kenapa, kue Tiramisu yang dimakannya kali ini sangat lembut dan manis. Berbeda dari biasanya. Makanya itu Gaara meraup bibir Matsuri rakus.

Tetapi ... Matsuri masih memiliki akal kesadaran. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Gaara untuk lepas dari bibirnya. Seketika Gaara terdiam.

"Kau ..."

Gaara membulatkan matanya terkejut. Kini kedua iris matanya membulat. Ia tersadar apa yang dilakukannya sebelumnya. Gaara segera menghabiskan green tea latte-nya yang belum tersentuh selama satu tegukan. Lalu, menaruh dua lembar uang di atas meja dan segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Matsuri yang terdiam mematung.

"Lelaki itu ..." rutuk Matsuri. Sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya lalu kabur begitu saja? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

-E N D-

Halooo '-'/)

Ada yang mau usul tema drabble selanjutnya? Tapi satu kata aja ya. Contohnya: Tiramisu, lemari, tanaman, dll :v

Jangan lupa review :v

Bye \ ;v /


	2. Bertumbuh

**Gaara - Matsuri (GaaMatsu)**

 **GaaMatsu drabble collection.**

 **© 2015 by Princess Savoki.**

 **2\. Bertumbuh**

* * *

Halo Kaila^^

Requestmu sudah jadi, nih. Maaf kalau aneh \ :v / Semoga suka ya ^_^

* * *

"Makanan sudah siap!"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat dan beriris mata kelam itu membawa satu persatu masakannya ke meja makan. Ada sup jagung, ayam goreng, nasi, dan teh hangat. Gadis yang bernama Matsuri itu terlihat senang sekali. Setelah menaruh makanan-makanan itu, ia berjalan menghampiri pria berambut merah yabg sedang duduk santai di sofa beludru sambil menonton acara televisi.

"Eh, kazekage-sama tidak makan?" tanya Matsuri bingung. Lalu, ia duduk di samping Gaara. Sementara hidungnya mengendus-ngendus mencium arona dari masakannya yang menguar dari meja makan.

"Nanti saja."

"Eh, kenapa? Padahal ada sup jagung kesukaan kazekage-sama, lho!"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Matsuri yang tidak berhenti bicara. Matsuri terkejut dengan kedua mata Gaara yang menatapnya tajam, "Kau harusnya tahu, kan, bagaimana caranya memanggilku?"

Matsuri terperanjat lalu ia tersenyum cengengesan, "Hehe.. Oke, Gaara-kun. Aku hanya belum terbiasa.."

"Belum terbiasa? Padahal kita sudah bersama-sama selama setahun lebih.."

"Hehe.." Matsuri terkekeh kaku. Lalu, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Gaara. Wangi maskulin menguar dari tubuh Gaara.

"Eh? Gaara-kun semakin bertumbuh besar, ya? Beda sekali dengan yang dulu.." Matsuri berkomentar berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tetapi apa yang ia komentari memang benar adanya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Oh ya? Ini kan berkat kamu juga."

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" tanya Matsuri bingung sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Kini kedua iris hitam kelam itu beradu mata dengan kedua iris jade.

"Iya dong. Kamu kan selalu memberiku asupan nutrisi dan cinta setiap hari. Pastinya.. Aku berkembang dan bertumbuh karena bantuan kamu, kan?"

Deg! Kini Matsuri tersenyum malu. Kini kedua pipinya mulai merona sekarang. Aduh... Ucapan Gaara terlalu manis dan membuat ingin meleleh pada detik itu juga.

-E N D-

Haloo^^

Ada yang mau request buat tema selanjutnya? Boleh kok! ^_^

Jangan lupa review :v


End file.
